I Will Always Love You
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Eddie-Chavo angst fic. Surprisingly not about 1-1-03 SD, this is set before it. Eddie and Chavo celebrate Christmas '03. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Another Eddie/Chavo. This is the most angsty of the bunch. Lyrics are from The Cure's "Love Song" which is used without permission. Eddie and Chavo's family are used without permission. Hell, Eddie and Chavo are used without permission, too. Please do not sue. I pretty much write this stuff for my own amusement! Most people don't even like this pairing anyway (besides my few loyal supporters, LMAO) so you will get no money from this. The Cure, The Guerreros, The WWE, and My own twisted muses own everything, please don't sue. Read and Review please and Rock on!  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel / Like I am home again / Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like I am whole again  
  
It was the holidays and Christmas at the Guerrero's was the same as it was for every Spanish household across the border; loud, lots of family, and presents galore. And once the little niños went off to bed and the adults were left to fend for themselves, the alcohol, cigars, and domino games that could last for hours came out.  
  
Eddie had been clean and sober for 2 years now and was still hunted by what he had done while drinking. But, during the holidays, he tried not to preach as much as he normally did. At least during the holidays none of his family really drove anywhere. They all stayed in the house. His Grandmothers house, the house she and his father Gory had built. Grandmama always said it would be a sin for family to go anyplace else, so every holiday they all stayed in the one house. The house was were he and his brothers grew up. His brothers and Chavo.  
  
Chavo was special, Eddie knew that deep in his heart. He always felt a deep pride when talking about his nephew. Right now Chavo was trying to keep up doing shots with Eddie's brother Mando. "Estupido, te know you can't win!" Mando was taunting Chavo as he downed another shot and Chavo looked on turning slightly green.  
  
"Aw, give him some slack, esse, he's not as old as you." Eddie said grinning at his older brother.  
  
Chavo turned and glared at his uncle, "I don't need you help! I can do this on my own!" Except his speech was very slurred as he talked. Eddie rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair next to Chavo, watching as they continued drinking for another hour. After the 25th or so shot, Chavo's head slowly started descended down until it gently hit Eddie's shoulder. Eddie nudged him slightly in the stomach and when he didn't move, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yo gané! I won!" Mando started yelling and the other family congratulated him.  
  
Eddie scoffed slightly, "It's not like it's that big of a deal. You knew you would anyway. So, whose going to help me carry him upstairs?"  
  
Mando gave Eddie one of the patented Guerrero smirks, "It's not like it's that big of a deal, you knew you would anyway."  
  
Eddie growled lightly, more out of annoyance that Mando knew him so well then anything. He stood up and gently put Chavo's feet on the floor and started to drag his slackened body up the stairs. "Goodnight, abuela." Eddie said to his grandmother as he passed her and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Eddy, I will come upstairs and tuck you in later." She said pinching his cheek as he blushed.  
  
He got Chavo up the stairs and he was almost into the room that had been given to the two of them to sleep in, when Chavo started moaning. "Yo me voy enfermar, Eddie."  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't you be, tanto idoito." Eddie muttered angrily as he dragged Chavo into the bathroom. His angry exterior didn't last very long as Chavo began throwing up his dinner into the toilet. He rubbed Chavo's back and muttered nonsense and reassurances in spanish and english to him. Once Chavo was done, Eddie got a washcloth and cleaned his face and made him take a drink of water. And then he stood him up and half-dragged him into the room.  
  
The bedroom was one of the smaller cousin's bedrooms, with pictures of Yugi- oh and wrestlers hanging on the walls, and little toy cars and wrestling dolls on the dressers. It reminded Eddie of his childhood room, except with nicer things. And there was a bunk bed with Barbie sheets. Eddie still couldn't fathom how his little cousins could like Barbie when there were those linda poco ghetto dolls, Bratz in the stores. That was one of the Christmas presents he had bought for them. But, back to the task at hand. Eddie laid Chavo down on the bottom bunk bed and took his shoes and then his socks off. He had to will his hand from shaking when he went to take Chavo's belt off. But, he was able to unhook the belt off without any other delay. He unbuttoned the top button to Chavo's black slack pants and rested his hand still for a moment. He leaned down and gently kissed Chavo's cheek, loving the feel of the slight 5 o'clock stubble on his lips.  
  
"You make me feel whole again, mi amor." Eddie whispered gently nibbling on Chavo's ear.  
  
"Love you too. The world is spinning though. Will you lay with me, por favor?" Chavo whispered back, keeping his eyes tightly scrunched closed to drown out the light from the ceiling.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel / Like I am young again / Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like / I am fun again  
  
"Of course," Eddie said pulling Chavo's pants off of his body. "Es mi gusto."  
  
Chavo smirked and opened his eyes slightly and gestured with his eyebrows, "I'm sure it'll be your pleasure."  
  
Eddie smiled down at Chavo as he gently took his shirt off, "Not like that, idoito. Grandmama said she was going to come and tuck us in later. So, there will be no hanky panky."  
  
Chavo grabbed the back of Eddie's head and pulled him down in a searing kiss, "Yet."  
  
"Yet," Eddie said rolling his eyes. "You are drunk and you need to sleep, Chavito."  
  
Eddie unbuckled his own belt buckle and pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head. Chavo's arm shot across the bed and grabbed a handful of material from Eddie's jeans, and pushed it down. Eddie stepped out of the faded jeans and laid down next to Chavo, his arms automatically circling around his shoulders.  
  
"Sueño now. We talk tomorrow." Eddie said lightly kissing Chavo on the head, and spooning his body to fit comfortably with the smaller Chavo's on the short bed.  
  
However far away / I will always love you / However long I stay / I will always love you / Whatever words I say / I will always love you / I will always love you /  
  
Eddie woke up to Chavo's heavy breathing and a light blanket over the both of them. Grandmama must have come in at night after they had fallen asleep and put it on over them. The bright light of the dawning of a Texas midday sun was hurting his eyes, and if it was hurting his sober eyes, it wouldn't be mucho fun for Chavoito when he wakes up, Eddie snorted to himself. He wanted to stay mad at his nephew. The boy did so much too Eddie. He angered him, he pissed him off in and out of the ring, he was muy disrespecto. And yet, yet, it was times like this when he was quiet or when he was happy that made Eddie know that all the things he put up with when it came to Chavo, it was all worth it. And, deep down in his heart, Eddie knew that no matter what words he said to his Chavo, whatever hurtful things either of them said when angered, none of that really matter because deep down he would always love Chavo, and Chavo would always love him back.  
  
"Amorte," Eddie whispered into Chavo's short black hair, and he smirked when Chavo cuddled closer to him.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel / like I am free again / Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like I am clean again  
  
"Duele de mi cabesa." Chavo moaned when the sunlight hit him squarely in the eyes. He put a hand up to block the sun and rubbed his unshaven face, groaning and muttering in guttered spanglish. When he opened his eyes, Eddie was standing in front of him with a warm smile and three aspirins and a cup of water in his hand. Chavo ignored the smile and motioned to the older man to give him the things in his hand. Those were more important right now. He grabbed the aspirin and quickly drank the cold water and laid back down on the bed. He didn't move again, until he felt the weight of the bed move under him, then he edge closer to the wall, allowing Eddie more room on the small bed. Chavo smiled as Eddie placed butterfly kisses on his face.  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again." Eddie whispered into Chavo's ear.  
  
Chavo's eyebrows shot up, "Of course you're clean, you've been cleaned for a year now. I'm the one that got drunk last night."  
  
Eddie chuckled and traced the outline of Chavo's lips with his fingertip. "I don't just mean being cleaned from drugs y alcohol. I mean, being clean, being cleansed, being free, being loved. All of these things, you make me feel, just by being with you."  
  
However far away / I will always love you / However long I stay / I will always love you / Whatever words I say / I will always love you / I will always love you  
  
Chavo blushed under Eddie's intense look and tried to squirm out of his arms, "No, no, let me finish. I just want you to know it. To know that it's true. No matter what might happened when this vacation is over, when we have to go back to the so-called real world... Remember that no matter what I say or how far I might seem to you, that I love you."  
  
"Amorte, tambien, Eddie."  
  
Eddie closed his eyes and leaned down to rest on the younger man, "Yo sé, yo sé. But, that's right now and I know you do. I'm talking about when we go back to wrestling. When we get mad at each over stupid things. When you get angry because you haven't realized that your silly old uncle usually likes to showboat too much. When I get angry at you for not realizing that you are perfectly correct in getting mad at your silly old uncle... I sometimes do take things too far. When you see me and Benoit together, we aren't plotting ways to sneak off together to go have hot, steamy sex. We've been there and done that. When we talk together, Chris and I, it is the talk of two old friends who have seen each other at their best and at their worst. We talk about how much we are in love with our significant others. He and Rhyno and me and you. So, I want you to remember this, remember this day. No matter what, yo siempre amor tú."  
  
Chavo didn't say anything, in fact, the tears in his eyes spoke volumes of what he would have said anyway. Eddie kissed the corner of his eye, savoring the salty taste. "I'm going to go help out in the kitchen. I will tell them, that you have a headache. Here," Eddie reached to the table next to the bed. "Put this cold compress on your head. I'll shut the blinds and close the door behind me."  
  
He leaned down and kissed Chavo once last time, before putting on a pair of slacks and a tank shirt. He shut the blinds, just like he said he would. Before he walked out the door he looked back one last time at Chavo. Chavo was staring at him, his eyes still cloudy from tears, and he had one hand on his head holding the compress and the other hand was touching his chest. Eddie turned around and walked out the door quietly closing it behind him.  
  
"You make me feel like I am whole again, Eddie." Chavo whispered in the darken room, sobbing quietly and holding his aching head. But, his head wasn't the only thing aching. So was his heart. 


End file.
